


Stuck In A Fairytale

by thesterekshipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Lotta Love, Disney Stories, Hunk helps his friends, Hunk is Prince Charming, Keith is Belle, Lance helps his friends, Lance is Moana, Lotor is the Beast but it's not romantic, M/M, PIdge helps her friends, Pidge goes by She/Her, Pidge is Merida, Shay is Snow White, Shiro helps his friends, Shiro is very Done, Storybook Elements, This isn't the order that they come in though, Unless you want it to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekshipper/pseuds/thesterekshipper
Summary: The witch smiled knowingly. “Well then, Red. I think you’ll find that he really doesn’t know you at all…” And her smile got wider.And when she finally raised her hand to cast the spell, all they could see was darkness.A witch the team meets at an abandoned castle doesn't believe that Shiro is worthy to be the leader, and so she puts him to the test to see if he really knows his team and if he has strong bonds with them. To do this, she puts all the paladins but Shiro into a book of fairytales, in which they are all characters and have lost their memories of Voltron. In order to get them back and show he is worthy, he must work to restore each of their memories one by one in each story. The only catch: if he fails to get each paladin's memories back before the story ends, they will be stuck in the story forever.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! You have chosen my story and I am honored. I hope this story will bring you great joy and make you smile. But also cry because I may be a bitch at some parts of this story. I'm not going to tell you if this has a happy ending, but I will tell you that I am a sucker for angst. I would like to thank Garla Keith on Amino for beta-ing and just being helpful in general! Please enjoy my story and leave any comments or tips in the comment section!

Shiro’s head hurt. Processing all this information that the witch was giving them had given him a headache.

“What do you mean? This team has the strongest bond, and certainly the most with Shiro!” Keith yelled at the hooded witch. In her raspy, old voice, she talked again.

“Well, if you all believe so strongly that your black paladin has all of your trust, then prove it! I will put your leader to the ultimate test!” she yelled. “What you see here is a book of fairy tales--”

“Like the Disney ones? Sweet!” Lance said, cutting the witch off and angering her even more.

“NO, you blasted idiot! These are stories that have death, destruction, and loss. I will put each of you, except the black paladin, into these stories. You will have lost your memories and you will believe that you are actually the character. Your leader will be entered into the story and must get you to remember your true self before the story ends. Or else...you will be trapped in the story forever!” She cackles, and Lance began to start thinking this was the Wicked Witch standing in front of them. 

“Fine! If that’s what it takes to show that Shiro is a good leader and is trustworthy, then so be it!” Keith yelled. 

The witch smiled knowingly. “Well then, Red. I think you’ll find that he really doesn’t know you at all…” And her smile got wider,  and when she finally raised her hand to cast the spell, all they could see was darkness. 


	2. In A Wishing Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds his first teammate: Prince Charming.

Shiro woke up on the grass. He grasped his head, and started to stand up. When he looked up, all he could see was trees.   
Faintly, he heard talking, chirping, and the occasional squirrel chatter. He raised an eyebrow and followed the sound.   
He cut some vines with his hand and looked up to see Hunk, standing at a wishing well looking down into it. He saw the birds and squirrels sitting around him, along with two white, fluffy bunnies and a deer standing on its skinny legs by his waist.   
“I just wish, ya know, that she would come back and talk to me. I think she likes me, I saved her from this huntsman and all, but then she ran away..I don’t know, and she talks to you guys so I just want to know… does- does she like me? Like... _like_ like me? Because, if she doesn’t then I can just--”  
“Hunk.” Shiro cut him off, finally coming from the vines and bushes.   
Hunk yelped, startled by Shiros sudden appearance. “Woah, sorry, do I know you? Have we met?” Shiro had forgot about that.   
“Yeah...yes. We were -are- paladins of Voltron. We fight against Zarkon and we save the universe from...things that..are...evil.” Shiro said.  
Hunk raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, wait the paladins of whoozie whatzit? That...literally makes no sense. None. Nope.” Hunk turned on his heels and started to walk away.   
Shiro dashed after him. “Wait! No! I’m not lying, it’s true! I swear! Wait! Stop!”   
The guards had caught him, and soon enough he was being dragged off to the dungeons.

  
Hunk walked through the castle. _Vol...Voltron? Zarkon? This makes no sense..._ he thought, and instead of continuing forward to the end of the hall towards his bedroom, he stopped right outside the library doors. _It wouldn’t hurt just to...check. Right?_ He took a hold on the handle and swung the door open.  
No one was inside when he entered, so he made his way toward the _V_ section of the library, where hopefully he would find a book titled Voltron. _Whatever the heck that is._   
He stopped where the book marker said _V_ and started searching.   
_Voodoo, volcanoes...Ah! Voltron!_   
Hunk pulled out a book with a bright cover of five lions on the front. A red one, blue one, green one, yellow one, and black one were all featured. The book was by someone named...Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe. _Coran Hieron--who names their kid that? Ya know what, I’m not one to judge for others names._ Hunk thought.  
He opened the book to find the inside decorated with pictures of the five lions. He thought to himself, _Well, I guess...Shiro? Was right. Wait…_ He remembered that Shiro had been thrown in the dungeons. _Oh no..he was right_! Hunk closed the book and hitched it under his arm as he sprinted down the halls to where Shiro sat in the dark basement cellars of the castle.

  
Shiro coughed. The cells were very cold, with no windows and the only thing illuminating the cell was the faint glow of the candlesticks that lined across the walls of the dungeons. It was damp and had a small amount of straw and hay scattered around the cell. Shiro sat in the corner, knees to his chest and arms around them. He shivered slightly, and scrunched up even more.   
He suddenly heard a faint tapping sound that got louder and louder as it came near. He stood, fully expecting it to be guards, but instead he saw the yellow paladin.  
He grabbed a candelabra from its peg on the wall and stood in front of Shiro’s cell, panting from running.  
“Hunk? What are you doing here? What’s that?” Shiro pointed to the book in the bulky man’s arm.   
“It’s a book. On Voltron. You and I… were really part of this?” Hunk asked.  
“Yes. We defeated an evil man named Zarkon together with the rest of our team. You were the yellow paladin.” At the mention of the yellow paladin, Hunk started flipping through the pages of the book to the one about the yellow paladin.   
Hunk, finding the page, started reading out loud. “The Yellow Paladin is a kind, compassionate person who is always caring of others and puts his fellow paladin’s needs before his own. They have a good heart and will never hesitate to do the right thing. Are you sure that’s me? I can’t possibly be the Yellow Paladin.” Hunk said.   
“Yeah. You and yellow have a good bond. The lion, I mean. You are always nice to everyone we meet. Especially the Balmerans. You met a girl named Shay and she captivated you. You would never admit it, but you liked her. A lot. We all could tell.” Shiro smiled.  
Hunk’s eyebrows furrowed. “Shay? That’s the name of the princess I saved from that huntsman. Shay...Shay…”   
  
_Shay laughed. “This is amazing, Hunk! I’ve never had anything like it! You truly are an amazing cook and a wonderful paladin.” she said. Hunk blushed._  
 _“Aww, gee, thanks Shay. But I’m not that amazing.”_  
 _“Yes you are! You go do daring things and save the universe from evil, all while practicing your cooking and your mechanics. That’s pretty amazing to me.”_  
 _“Well, you’re amazing too! You helped save your people! That’s so cool! They think of you as a hero, Shay.” he said._  
 _Shay smiled. “Well, I’m sure your people back on Earth do, too. What’s it like, Earth?”_  
 _Hunk closed his eyes. “My favorite thing on Earth is my mom’s gingerbread smell. We make it every year during Christmas, one of our holidays. The smell takes up the whole house and lingers until the end of the year, but it’s the smell I think of when I miss home. It reminds me of my moms and my little sister. I...I miss them Shay. I really do.”_  
  
“What? What was that? Shiro? Where- this is the story, isn’t it?” Hunk asked.   
Shiro’s eyes widened. “Are your memories back? Do you remember?” he asked.  
Hunk nodded. “Yeah. Am I the first one you’ve found? How do we find the others?”   
“I don’t know. The witch never said anything on how to get out or how to find the others.”   
“Well, what do we do?”   
And then, there was light.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: On The Island Of Motunui


End file.
